


Brutal Kombat

by EndangeredMind



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Cuts, M/M, blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Scorpion and Reptile get into a bloody and brutal battle, where only one can win.





	Brutal Kombat

Scorpion grinned as he looked at Reptile. After all those pointless battles (the ones where he lost), he would finally reign victorious in this one! He wore black pants and a black t-shirt, with gauntlets on his wrists, and protective metal shoulder pads. He also had black boots with intricate designs on them, and these were also repeated on the shoulder pads and wrist gauntlets. He also wore a helmet which covered his face and had the same designs on it. Finally, he had a covering over his chest that resembled a tank top. He snickered loudly and smirked, as if making a massive display of power, and almost like he was super confident that he would win.

Reptile was so ready for this. After beating up Scorpion so many times and being able to perform fatality after fatality on him, he was beginning to grow bored of Scorpion being able to come back and keep fighting. However, if he died this time, then he would die for good. Reptile grinned as he looked at Scorpion, before he looked at his own attire. It consisted of padding covering his chest, as well as protective armour for his lower legs. He had wrist gauntlets and a piece of armour on his left shoulder. He also had a large loincloth of sorts, that draped down towards his knees. He snickered and looked his opponent up and down, as if sizing him up.

“So, I see that you’ve finally come back after me kicking your ass so many times! Are you prepared for me to lose again?” Scorpion laughed, looking Reptile up and down, as If he was nothing more than a cheap piece of trash. “I think you’ll find that I will be able to win this time and put you in your rightful place: six feet under!” He glowered, putting two fingers up at his enemy in a taunting manner, watching his opponent’s expression carefully. Although he couldn’t see his whole face, the narrowing of the eyes showed he was pissed. If he carried on going, he may rile his opponent up enough to do something incredibly stupid. “Of course, we all knew that was where you were going to end up eventually, don’t we?” He laughed, not caring for the loud growl that came from his opponent, as a warning to back off. 

“I think not Scorpion!” Reptile hissed, looking at the human. “Why don’t you scuttle away back to where you belong, in the fucking desert!” He laughed loudly and continued taunting his opponent. He was so intoxicated by his own laughter and his terrible insults that he didn’t notice Scorpion getting angrier and angrier. “You couldn’t beat me even if your life depended on it!” He smirked cruelly and stuck his hand out, curling the index finger, as if mocking his opponent even further. “You are so pathetic and weak that I could just click my fingers and you’d instantly die!” He laughed and continued to make taunts, not realising that Scorpion was getting into a fighting stance., ready to pounce on him.

With a loud growl, Scorpion launched forward, charging towards his opponent. He snarled before summersaulting and slamming his feet down on Reptile’s face hard, which caused him to stumble and take a few steps back. A large bruise began to appear where Scorpion had slammed down onto Reptile, the skin beginning to go a dark grey colour as the ruptured nerves and blood lines began to leak blood, causing the bruise to grow. Scorpion then repeated the summersault move before Reptile had any chance to attack, causing the bruise to grow again, turning it an even darker grey. He groaned in pain and glared at his opponent, before calculating his next move.

Reptile snarled in fury, before quickly dashing behind Scorpion and slamming into him, sending him sprawling onto the floor. It happened so fast that Scorpion didn’t have chance to react. One minute he was on his feet, mocking Reptile for being so pathetic, the next he was on the floor, looking up at Reptile, who stood over him. Even though he couldn’t see his mouth, it was clear from his eyes that he looked incredibly smug. Scorpion groaned as bruises began to form on his back, from the force of being slammed into the floor at such a high speed. The skin began to change colour as various blood vessels that were ruptured and torn from the collision with the floor.

Scorpion growled and pushed himself back up, ready to fight again. He was not going to take a few pinches and then lose the fight! He snarled and got back into his original stance, looking at Reptile with a face like thunder. He growled as he went to punch Reptile, who simply dodged it by summersaulting out of the way, before turning around to face Scorpion. Before Reptile could blink, Scorpion punched him square in the eye, causing the skin around it to swell up with the fluids as numerous blood vessels were ruptured from the force of the punch. He reeled backwards, groaning as his eye swelled up to the point where it was difficult for him to see.

Reptile winced as the punch was harder than expected. With a cry of anger, he leaped on top of Scorpion, pinning him to the ground and ripping part of the covering on his chest, exposing some of the warrior’s pecs, which were beginning to glisten with sweat, before slicing the moist skin, causing blood to pour out. He wasn’t going to sit there and let this loser beat the shit out and of him, and then go on to live and brag about it! With a frustrated growl, he began to punch Reptile left right and centre, causing multiple bruises to appear on his opponent’s face, which quickly turned grey. However, Scorpion suddenly winced as he felt something dribble down his chest. He looked down and was horrified to discover blood was pouring down from his chest from where Reptile had ripped his outfit open. He must’ve cut him as well when he pounced on him.

With a cry of anger, Scorpion quickly slammed his feet into Reptile’s face, throwing his enemy across the room, which caused Reptile’s bruises to grow even larger and many more blood vessels were ripped open, causing him immense pain. Satisfied that his opponent was down for a bit, he got to his feet and stalked over to him, laughing loudly. “Finally, I have beat you, you fucking piece of-“ This was quickly cut off by a swift punch to his face, sending him to the floor. He groaned as he hit the floor hard, causing several bruises to appear on his face. The blood vessels inside his face exploded from the force, causing a rather large bruise to appear on his cheek, and some of the mask he was wearing to crack and fall apart.

Reptile shuddered as he slammed his fist into Scorpion’s face again, watching as some of the skin where he had previously hit split open and begin to bleed profusely, causing Scorpion to howl in pain as he began bleeding. With a loud cry of rage, he reached forward and ripped off the shoulder pad off of Reptile’s shoulder, before delivering a hard punch to said shoulder, which began to discolour as various blood vessels were ripped and torn apart from the force of the punch, making the arm suddenly go limp, as if the punch had done enough damage to render the arm inoperable for the rest of the fight. For good measure, he grabbed the now limp arm and twisted it behind Reptile’s back, with a loud crack being heard as it was broken, causing the him to scream loudly.

Scorpion then snickered and slammed his fist into the side Reptile’s face and grinned as he saw a mix of blood and spray from his mouth. This felt so amazing, to have him weakened. He watched as his opponent crumpled to the floor. He gave him a few moments, thinking it was over. Truth be told, he was just waiting for him to roll over, so he could deal his next move, where he would raise his foot up as high as he could, before slamming it down onto Reptile’s chest. If he was lucky, then he would break a few ribs. He watched as Reptile rolled over, and quickly lifted his boot up, before slamming it down with all of his might, causing Reptile to scream in agony as he felt his ribs get compacted, before they were crunched inwards. He smirked and wiggled his boot in, laughing as he heard some of the bones creak under the heavy pressure, before snapping some more, leading to more cries of pain from his opponent, who was currently underfoot. He snickered as he heard a loud cough, before some of Reptile’s blood sprayed over him. It seemed that he had stomped on him so hard, he had not only shattered his ribs and winded him, he had also managed to make him cough up blood as well. He then took his foot off Reptile and took a few cautious paces backwards, keeping his eyes on him at all times.

Reptile growled and slowly got to his feet, before spitting at Scorpion. He smirked, wanting to see how his acid would affect the human. He didn’t have to wait long. From the sounds of Scorpion screaming, the acid had hit him directly in his good eye, and it was currently in the process of melting his face. He watched as the eye began dissolve from the acid, and the skin began to scar and blister heavily. This was so exciting for him to witness, and he watched, a cruel grin forming on his face as he saw the human wail in agony and try to think of a way to stop the burning. As more and more layers of skin were taken from him by the reptile’s acidic spit, his screams became louder and more pain filled. He watched as the last few layers were burnt off, exposing the plain white bone underneath. This was so much fun! He watched and listened closely as the screams began to die down. Had he won? Had he finally beaten that worthless sack of shit into submission once again? He couldn’t wait to gloat, and to beat the shit out of his weakened body, to prevent him from ever coming back again.

Somehow managing to recover from the incredibly painful attack that Reptile had managed to deal to him, he snarled. Although he could barely see, with one eye completely melted and the other badly swollen, he still had a rough idea of where the enemy was. With a roar that was half agony and half rage, he bolted towards Reptile, and slammed his fist straight into his stomach, accompanied by a rather loud sound of ripping fabric. He watched as Reptile heaved, the force playing havoc on his stomach. He also heard a rather loud crack, followed by the sound of dry heaving, then retching. Not wanting to lose anymore of his face, Scorpion quickly backed up and watched in gleeful triumph as Reptile vomited heavily on the floor, the vomit pouring through the cracks in his mask. What was interesting was that the acid didn’t damage the floor, and instead, only damaged Scorpion himself. It seemed that this place had been built with acid attacks in mind.

Reptile hissed at Scorpion as he wiped the vomit away from his mouth. “You want to play dirty? Then let’s play dirty!” He snarled, before clasping his hands together and opening his arms, revealing a massive green ball, which hurled towards Scorpion at high speed, before colliding with him. This knocked him back, and before he time to retaliate, Reptile kicked him heavily, sending him flying up in the air. To add further insult to injury, he jumped up after the human and began kicking him heavily, which added more bruises onto his already battered and decaying body. As they landed, Reptile continued his assault, kicking Scorpion in the face, sending him stumbling backwards. He was so close to finally winning. Judging by his cries of pain and the amount of damaged inflicted on him, it wouldn’t be long before he was defeated once again, and Scorpion would be known as the loser who failed. He ran at Scorpion and kicked him in the stomach.

Scorpion flew back and yelled as he hit the floor. What was interesting was the way that he landed. Instead of landing there and stay there, the floor had a slippery effect, where he was practically grinded into the floor, ripping open the fabric on his outfit and tearing into his skin. He didn’t notice the blood pouring down his legs until he got up, upon which he noticed a rather large trail of blood leading to his location. He looked down and growled when he saw the damage. With a shriek of rage, he ran full speed at Reptile.

Reptile yelled in pain as he hit the floor hard, the force tearing open his outfit and piecing into his back. That seriously fucking hurt! He growled and tried to fight off Scorpion. He tried kicking his opponent to try and gain a dirty advantage, but it didn’t matter at all. He kicked the air uselessly as Scorpion pinned him to the ground, sneering at him and looming over him like death incarnate. He wasn’t going to go out, not like this, and not this way! He was going to win and beat Scorpion to death once and for all!

Scorpion then screamed in agony as Reptile suddenly kicked him hard in the lower leg, dealing him a significant amount of damage. However, he refused to let go, keeping Reptile pinned, despite the kicks opening up more cuts in his already badly bruised and damaged legs, which caused him to lose yet more blood. He then winced as one particularly sharp kick ripped open his outfit and sliced up his thigh, causing yet more blood to spill out onto the bloody floor. If he didn’t stop soon, he would be a dead man and he definitely didn’t fancy dying today.

Reptile couldn’t believe his luck! He was actually going to win this fight! He snickered as he carried on, not noticing that Scorpion was changing his tactic until he felt a sharp pain in his leg, and he was disgusted to see him stamping on his legs, ripping open the fabric even more and causing his green blood to spill out of the freshly opened wound and land on the floor, cascading down his suit and leg, with some of it dribbling into his boot. He refused to give up his ground, and he was determined to win the fight.

Scorpion then cried out in pain as he felt something splash his arm. If he didn’t get it off quickly, it would melt his arms down to the bone. He let go of Reptile back up, hollering in pain as the damage that was being done to his arms. He watched in horror as the skin and the outfit was melted into nothing, before blood began spewing down his wounds onto the floor. He was sitting in a large growing puddle of blood, as the other wounds had not yet stopped bleeding. The battlefield was beginning to resemble a slaughterhouse.

Reptile laughed as he watched Scorpion scream, and he flexed his seemingly broken hand. He had been able to twist it in such a way that it could give him limited movement, which would help him enormously in this battle. As he began to gloat, he was suddenly cut off and began crying out in pain. He had spat less acid that expected, and Scorpion had been exaggerating his injury. He screamed in pain as Scorpion sliced open his outfit, and then dug into his arms, causing more of the reptile’s green blood to spew out of the new cuts.

Scorpion grinned as he saw Reptile’s strong hold begin to break, before yelling out as he was punched in the jaw, which did no immediate damage, however, it caused part of his mask to begin cracking and eventually fall off, hitting the blood covered floor with a loud clang. He then gasped as he felt blood trickle out of the cut made by his mask being shattered. He looked at Reptile with a fire burning in his eye, completely determined to win this fight now and finally be able to put the acid spewing pile of shit where he belonged.

This fire was quickly extinguished as he felt the acid hit him where the mask had snapped off, causing him to scream loudest of all the acid dissolved his lip and his skin, which exposed the skin underneath. This finally caused him to get off Reptile and he began screaming as the acid continued to ravage him. He took a few steps backwards and fell to the floor, clutching his rapidly dissolving skin, not wanting to go out like this. He had come so far, and he wasn’t going to lose this fight, not after all the damage he’d dealt.

Scorpion was heavily bleeding by this point, with his side of the arena being coated in deep red crimson as the liquid poured out of the many large and angry looking wounds adorning his body. It was incredibly surprising that he wasn’t dead at this point. He panted, feeling a little worn down from all this fighting. He didn’t know how much longer he would be able to go on for until he became so tired he couldn’t fight. He wasn’t going to let fatigue get the best of him though, and he growled as he stared at his opponent.

Reptile groaned as he hit the floor, now bleeding massively by this point. The cuts and scrapes that littered his body were ripped open, with his green blood pouring out of them. He hadn’t expected Scorpion to put up this much of a fight! However, he still had one dirty trick up his sleeve. He slowly got to his feet, and looked down the arena at his opponent, who was also bleeding heavily. He hadn’t used his special yet, and this was an opportunity for him to do so! A smirk formed on his face as he looked at Scorpion.

Scorpion didn’t see it coming. One minute, Reptile was at the other of the arena, and the next, he was right in his face. Before he had chance to process this, he was caught off guard by a punch in the face, which made him shudder and lose the aggressive stance he had. He then cried out as he felt Reptile grab his head and rotate it, nearly snapping his neck in the process. He coughed in pain, before gasping and spewing up blood as Reptile kicked him in the lower stomach, practically shattering his ribs. He then collapsed to the floor.

Reptile stood above him, snickering cruelly. Finally, he was ready to kill Scorpion! He punched Scorpion in the stomach hard, grinning as he saw a slight twitch, before vomit sprayed out of Scorpion’s mouth and coated his badly damaged chest, which began to burn. As if that wasn’t enough, Reptile leaned back and slammed his fist into Scorpion’s face, which not only shattered his teeth and make them splinter and crack, but also swelled his remaining eye up to the point where he couldn’t see. He went to deliver one more blow but was caught off guard by Scorpion’s scream. 

With one final act of determination, Scorpion punched Reptile, who had managed to be distracted by him regaining consciousness, causing a lot of damage to his mask, which cracked into little bits and fell off. It was now fully destroyed. He didn’t stop there, continuing to rain down punch after punch into Reptile’s face, which made blood come out everywhere. His eye began to swell up even more, effectively blinding him in that eye, and several other bruises began to form all over his face due to the amount of punches that were raining down on him, making more cuts appear.

He then used all of his strength that he had left in him, and he slammed his fist into the bottom of his face, giving him a rather hard uppercut, which caused most of his teeth to come right out, or crack and splinter, before digging into his lips and gums. This caused lots of blood to fill his mouth as he was sent sailing through the air, before landing in a bleeding pile on the other side of the arena, a crunch being heard as he landed, and possibly broke something. He panted heavily and began walking to Reptile, following sounds now that he was blind.

By this point, both of them were exhausted, their moves having gone from planned and perfectly executed, to sloppy and ungraceful. They had used all of their stamina up and they were bleeding profusely. They were also soaked in sweat and blood the fight having taken its toll on them. Reptile had large bruises on his face, as well as cuts on his back and his arms, all of which were bleeding, whilst Scorpion was completely blind, he had one eye, as most of his face had been melted off. He also had large wounds adorning his arms and legs, and several patches of missing skin on his chest, where Reptile had cut him open. 

Scorpion grinned as his cock was now fully hard, the rush of fighting and being so close to dying having taken its toll on him. He grinned as he pounced on Reptile and turned him over, attempting to fuck him. However, this attempted was quickly stopped as Reptile dugs his claws into Scorpiopn’s outfit and shredded it, despite Scorpion trying to put up a fight. He was eventually left completely nude. Feeling rather pissed off that his attempt failed, Scorpion then grabbed hold of Reptiles outfit and tore it all off of him, leaving both of bloody exhausted warriors completely nude.

Scorpion snickered as he began to mount Reptile, his thick cock brushing against his enemy’s asshole, before he pressed it against the tight hole and stuffed it in, forcing his hole to stretch to accommodate such a wide girth. He smirked shifted, forcing all of his weight down onto Reptile, who sagged a bit, not expecting such a heavy load on him. Scorpion then thrusted in and out a bit, testing the waters. He groaned as he felt his enemy’s tight asshole clamp down on his cock, as if resisting his advances and attempting to go back to normal size.

Scorpion then began to speed up his pace, quickly going from smooth and gentle to a fast pace where he brutally fucks Reptile’s tight asshole. This didn’t seem like a good enough punishment for him, as he had rendered him completely blind, so he decided to up the ante. He then proceeded to being cutting up his opponent, creating large slash marks all over his body which began to bleed. He continued fucking him roughly, making a mess of his tight asshole and back. Scorpion then leaned down and begin to bite alone Reptile’s bloody neck, creating large visible bruises.

Reptile snarled loudly as he felt himself get cut up like a piece of meat at a butcher’s table, although that’s all he really was now, just a piece of meat for Scorpion to use and abuse. If he was going to be cut up, and bitten, then he would damn well bite and claw back. He wiggled and propped himself up with one arm whilst beginning to slice open Scorpion with the other, and even going so far as to bite him. He was going to teach that asshole that just because you’re on top, doesn’t mean it will be a pleasant experience.

Scorpion huffed as he carried on thrusting heavily into Reptile’s asshole, taking no notice of the shitty job that Reptile was doing, trying to focus more on how he was going to fill this pathetic little bitch up with his cum, and show him once and for all, who is real winner. He moaned and cried out as his orgasm hit him, causing him to shoot thick and musky ropes of cum into Reptile’s tight asshole, which clenched and burbled as the load being forced into it was too big, causing some of it be squished back out via clenching.

Reptile groaned, as he was close to orgasm, but he cried out as a hand wrapped around the base of his straining cock, effectively denying his orgasm. He whimpered and tried to move to gain some sort of traction so that he could bypass this denial and cum, but all his attempted movements were to no avail. He shuddered and whimpered and wanted to cum, but Scorpion was being so unfair! “Please” He begged, looking up at him, “Please let me cum! I need it! I’m begging you!” He then moaned as he felt Scorpion pumping on his hard cock

Reptile let out a yell as his orgasm shot through him, and he moaned heavily, groaning as massive musky ropes of jizz exploded out of the tip of his cock and sprayed the blood-filled arena, adding a new fluid and a new aroma to the air. Reptile gasped as he felt Scorpion pull out of him and he collapsed to the floor, all of his stamina drained from the combination of fighting and fucking. He huffed heavily, as if trying to get back his breath before the inevitable. He then groaned and closed his eyes, feeling completely exhausted from the events that had just transpired.

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking commissions on Tumblr. Fins me at @endangeredmind
> 
> Please donate to me on Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/J3J6EUBL


End file.
